


Right as Rain

by mypoorfaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caught in the Rain, Chills, Cold, Fever, M/M, Sick Yuuri, Sickfic, sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Yuuri runs to the pharmacy to get medicine to stave off his oncoming cold, all whilst keeping his illness a secret from Victor. Then Yuuri gets caught in the rain, which doesn’t do good for his already-weakened immune system. How will Victor react when Yuuri comes home soaking wet and freezing cold, and how will Yuuri recover?





	Right as Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Another work from Sickdays 3.0! This one was one of my faves to write! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Heads up, this fic is slightly less...vanilla than my usual stuff (if my usual stuff can even be called that? idek). It's definitely safe for work, but may not be to everyone's tastes so proceed with caution, I guess?

By the time Yuuri finally exits the pharmacy, storm clouds are looming overhead foretelling of rain. Yuuri lets out a groan of frustration; the weather had been fine earlier, but now the skies look ready to pour, and Yuuri doesn’t have an umbrella with him. There was no indication he would even be needing one when he had first headed out.

He decides against going back into the store and buying an umbrella. He has already spent enough time trying to decode the Cyrillic written on the bottles of medication and eventually had to ask for help from some of the staff. Yuuri had somehow managed to hold a conversation to get what he needed, but he doesn’t feel like going through the trouble again.

He doesn’t need to waste time buying a product he already has many more of at home. Plus, home isn’t too far awayーonly about a 15 minute walk. Yuuri can surely outrun the weather before it gets too bad. Victor is undoubtedly waiting for him, probably worried sick. With that thought in mind, Yuuri begins to make his way back.

He didn’t tell Victor where he was going because he figured his trip wouldn’t take as long as it did. Yuuri has felt a cold steadily creeping in these past couple of days, so he had headed out to the pharmacy without telling his fiance so as not to bother him. If Yuuri simply takes some medicine and gets enough rest, he’ll get over his cold before Victor even suspects he is sick!

At least, that was the plan.

It’s not even two minutes into Yuuri’s jog that the rain starts to come down. It starts off as a light drizzle, then it quickly becomes heavier, the rain falling in thick sheets that pelt Yuuri and numb his skin. It actually feels quite nice at first, refreshing against his too-warm skinーfrom exertion, he tells himself, not yet from a fever.

Yuuri picks up his pace. He runs for another couple of minutes against the storm before his body can’t take anymore. He must be coming down with this cold faster than he originally thought; his usually impressive stamina is already depleted, and his lungs feel like they’re on fire as Yuuri coughs, struggling to take in oxygen. He slows to a walk, too tired to run any further.

The rain is not letting up, and now Yuuri feels the cold seeping in. He hugs the bag of medicine closer to his body and he feels a smidgen warmer. His clothes are soaked and hair is drenched. Water drips from the dark stands down onto his nose, aggravating the tickle he’s been trying to ignore. Yuuri dips his head down, releasing a sharp _hhatschh!_ He feels absolutely dismal, soaked to the bone, teeth chattering as his body is wracked with violent shivers. All he wants is to be home, curled up in bed with Victor under the blankets. He just hopes Victor won’t be mad at him for being out so late…

～

Yuuri arrives home feeling equal parts miserable and guilty, and only feels worse as he opens the door to see Victor standing facing away from the door with his phone held to his ear. His other hand is at his mouth as Victor anxiously bites on his thumbnail. It’s then that Yuuri becomes aware of the muffled chirp of his ringtone in his sweater pocket. (It’s a miracle the device still works despite how covered in water it must be.) Victor seems to notice the noise at the same time he does. He abruptly turns towards Yuuri, not having noticed him enter before. They meet eyes for a second before Yuuri quickly looks away, still feeling guilty.

“Yuuri!” Victor says, relief clear in his voice. Yuuri can hear him coming closer. “I was so worried! Where did you go?” Yuuri is just about to answer when Victor’s eyes fall upon the bag Yuuri is clutching to his chest with the name of the pharmacy written on it. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going out? I thought maybe something terrible had happened to you when you weren’t answering your phone!”

“I’m sorry for worrying you…” Yuuri mumbles. “I’m fine,” he lies. “Just really tired. I want to go to bed.” The last part at least, is true.

“Nonsense! You’re soaking wet! I’ll help you dry off and warm up. You’ll catch a cold otherwise.” Yuuri gives a short nod and a quiet hum of affirmation, knowing that a cold is now inevitable at this point, but he let’s Victor run to fetch the towels nonetheless. In the meantime, Yuuri takes a seat on one of the kitchen chairs and rests his head on the table.

The next time Yuuri opens his eyes, (when did he even close them?) there’s a steaming mug of tea in front of him and someone is toweling his hair dry. Yuuri cups the mug in both hands, allowing the warmth to seep into his cold fingers as he gingerly brings the drink to his lips. Victor continues to dry his hair, a comfortable silence filling the room. By the time Victor has deemed Yuuri’s hair sufficiently dried, Yuuri has finished less than half of his tea, but he’s too tired to drink any more. Victor is understanding and offers an open hand to Yuuri. He takes it and stands and lets Victor lead him to the bedroom, Yuuri feeling dead on his feet.

Victor helps Yuuri out of his wet clothes and into clean dry ones, then changes his own clothes as well. Yuuri climbs into bed and burrows under the covers, sighing contently as Victor’s arms wrap around him. Exhausted from a long day and feeling safe and secure in the embrace of the one he loves, Yuuri falls asleep.

～

He awakens in the middle of the night with his head on Victor’s chest and chills throughout his body. He trembles uncontrollably and shifts to try and get comfortable. Underneath him, Victor stirs, his sleepy blue eyes looking down to meet Yuuri’s brown ones. They feel heavy, like his eyelids are weighed down. “Maybe that walk wasn’t such a good idea…” Yuuri’s voice is weak and his nose feels irritated, a hint of congestion beginning to make itself known.

Victor places the back of his hand on Yuuri’s forehead, giving a _‘tsk’_ at the heat that’s there. “No, solnyshko, I don’t think it was,” Victor says and places a sympathetic kiss on the top of his head. The irritation in Yuuri’s nose turns into a tingling sensation, and Yuuri’s breath hitches. With no other warning, he ducks his nose into Victor’s chest and sneezes twice.

_“Hhkschiu! Ihkschh!”_

“Oh you poor thing,” Victor coos and stokes Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri shivers at the feelingーalthough it may just be chills from his fever. “We’ll get you to take some medicine in the morning, then you’ll be feeling right as rain,” Victor says, somehow oblivious to the irony of his words. Unless he is purposely teasing Yuuri. Regardless, Yuuri gives a pitiful whine, curls up closer against Victor and quickly falls back asleep.

～

“You shouldn’t hide from me when you’re not feeling well, Yuuri,” Victor chides, frowning at the thermometer he’s holding in his hand. Victor won’t tell him how high the numbers are, only that he has a fever, although Yuuri already knew that. He opens his mouth to apologize, but Victor speaks before he can. “I’m not mad, I just want to be there for you. You’re not alone anymore. You can rely on me. Okay, solnyshko?” Victor asks with a gentle smile.

Yuuri returns the smile and switches his apology for a soft, “I love you,” instead.

“I love you too,” Victor says, his smile growing more fond. “Now let’s get you better!” He retrieves the bag of pharmaceutical goods. “It’s actually a good thing you went out yesterday, since all we have left in the medicine cabinet is painkillers,” Victor admits sheepishly whilst reaching into the bag. He withdraws a small box and frowns at it for a moment, then sets it next to him on the bed with a hum, sounding dissatisfied. He reaches into the bag again, pulling out a bottle of pills and reading the label with a similar reaction. “Oh, Yuuri…” Victor sighs sympathetically. He dumps the remaining contents of the bag onto the bed, and another two bottles as well as a pack of flu masks tumble out.

“What is it?” Yuuri asks hesitantly.

“You bought the wrong medicine. This one here is for stomach aches, and while this other one is cough medicine, it’s for more severe illnesses like bronchitis.”

“Oh…” Yuuri’s shoulders slump in defeat. He had thought his ability to understand Russian was getting better, but it looks like that is not the case if he can’t even buy the correct medicine.

“It’s okay, Yuuri!” Victor reassures him and starts to get up. “I’ll go out and buy what we need.”

Yuuri panics at the words, grabbing Victor’s hand so he doesn’t leave. “Wait! I don’t want to be alone…” Yuuri says in a small voice.

“Then do you want to come with me?” Yuuri nods in response. “But you’re so sick…” Victor says, reluctant to let Yuuri go.

Yuuri himself is fairly reluctant to leave the warm confines of his bed, but he would be even more miserable left to sleep there alone and without Victor next to him.

“I’ll wear a facemask so I don’t get anyone else sick,” Yuuri says. He knows that’s not what Victor is trying to say, but it’s true that he doesn’t want to infect others if he can avoid it. Plus, wearing the mask also allows him to hide from the embarrassment of being recognized by the staff he was talking to just yesterday.

“We could always ask Yurio to get stuff for us,” Victor suggests.

“After what happened last time?” Yuuri counters.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Victor trails off, no doubt remembering the sound of Yuuri’s sobs coming from the bedroom and running there to find a distressed and fevered Yuuri thinking that Yurio hates him. Although the teen doesn’t truly despise the two, it’s unlikely he would go out of his way to run another errand for them just because Yuuri has the sniffles. (Again.)

“Okay, fine,” Victor acquiesces. “You can come with me, but we’re driving there.”

Satisfied, Yuuri pushes himself out of bed and puts on his glasses, a facemask, a scarf and his jacket to fend off the chills before heading out with Victor.

～

They have been standing in line for what feels like ages, and Yuuri’s feet are aching. His nose feels swollen and irritated under his mask from the many times he has tried and failed to blow it; all it did was make his ears pop, the dry tissues rubbing his septum raw. Yuuri’s congestion is giving him a headache, and the bright artificial lights of the pharmacy are certainly not helping.

He loops his arm into Victor’s, full of medicine (the right medicine this time), and leans on him for support. “This is taki’g forever. I’mb goi’g to die,” Yuuri moans, congestion painfully evident. He sniffles in a futile attempt to try and clear his clogged sinuses, but to no avail.

“Well, if you’d rather go run around in the rain to pass the time, I can hold your coat for you,” comes Victor’s snide reply. “I know you enjoy that.”

Yuuri plops his head onto Victor’s shoulder with a tired sigh. “I’mb sorry,” he mumbles.

“Me too. I shouldn’t tease you when you’re obviously not feeling well.” Yuuri closes his eyes and gives a weak nod, feeling like he could fall asleep on the spot. His facemask is keeping him nice and warm, as are his coat and scarf. Not to mention the man next to him. Victor places a gentle kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head, letting him drift off with promises to take a proper nap together once they get home.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually inspired by some art from one of my tumblr friends. I don't want to link them here because they want to keep their account fairly private if possible, but if you really wanna see it, just search for this fic on my tumblr


End file.
